


The Artist Within

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Painting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Kara finally has the day off. Her day takes a turn for a few unexpected events.





	The Artist Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have had a bit of writers block, so I am sorry if this is a bit sub-par. Please keep in mind, I am still a baby fanfic writer, so be gentle. I apologize if the paragraphs are unnaturally long, I just don't know where to break them. Any constructive criticism is great!

**The Artist Within**

 

     Kara has been rather busy ever since she became Supergirl and, more recently, a reporter. She hardly had any time to herself. She barely got to sleep. Occasionally, she had the day off and crime was low. Kara would take this time to blow off some steam. No, not by punching things, well at least not this time. She had a much better, more peaceful, way of doing that.

 

     Kara picked up her brush. A lot of people thought the easel in her apartment was there for show. It was quite the opposite. She would make a good amount of money selling her work at art shows. What she painted depended on her mood. She loved painting the view from her room on Krypton. She would often paint pictures of the night sky, after all, she had the best view of it. Plus, she spent several years in a pod out amongst the stars. Today she was feeling particularly homesick. She let the brush make its way across the canvas, leaving streaks of red and yellow in its wake. It felt like the painting created itself, with the small patches of color all creating a large portrayal of the landscape she desired. She was about to dip her brush into some more paint when she heard a knock at the door. She x-rayed the door to see who it was. Kara relaxed a little when she saw Lena. She gently set her paint brush down, keeping it from getting paint everywhere. She opened the door. “Lena! What brings you by?” Kara said, letting her friend in. “Oh, nothing much. I just heard my only friend in National City had a day off.” The brunette said as she put her purse down and inspected the apartment. Kara walked towards her kitchen. “You want something to drink?” No reply. “Lena?” Kara peered around the fridge door to see Lena looking at her painting. She walked over and stood next to her. “So, no?” Lena jumped and stuttered, trying to recover. “Um. Uh. No, thanks.” She pointed to the painting. “Where is that?” Kara froze. She couldn’t tell her it was Krypton. She hadn’t told Lena. _Yet._ She shook her head. “It’s just something I thought of. Not a real place.” Kara winced at her own words. It hurt to say that her home wasn’t a real place. It used to be. “Ah. So.” Lena whipped around to face her. “You gonna get changed or what?” Kara looked down at her shirt. It was covered in paint. _Damn_. She thought. It was way too easy to get paint all over herself when she got in the zone. Especially if that ‘zone’ was at super speed pace. Kara looked back up at Lena. “Why do I need to get changed?” Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Because we’re going to lunch. Honestly Kara, it is clear you haven’t eaten since breakfast, which we both know is not normal for you.” Kara stood there for a second, not sure what to say. Instead of talking, she went and got changed.

 

* * *

 

 

     Lena hoped that Kara didn’t think this was weird. They were just going to lunch. _On a date._ She shook her head. This was not a date, this was lunch between two great friends. “This sounds a lot like a date.” She jumped at Kara’s voice. “Uh- Wha- I mean-” Kara’s laugh interrupted her. “I was only joking.” Kara beamed at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled back. Kara gestured to the door. “Shall we go?” They started towards the exit. She stole one last look at the painting. There was just something about it.

     It wasn’t long before they arrived at Noonan’s. It was a block away from Kara’s apartment. She twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Kara to return. She recalled Kara’s words from earlier. _Did it really sound that much like a date?_ She wondered. It didn’t take long for Lena to become immersed in her own thoughts. They soon drifted back to the painting in Kara’s apartment. It looked like a room, no, it was a room. One with a whole wall of glass, looking over a red and gold city. There was a large bed off to the right, surrounded by small pieces of art and technology. The amount of detail was astounding. A canvas covered in gold and red, with flashes of white and cream. She wasn’t aware Kara was calling her name until the third time she had said it. She looked up to see a concerned blonde. “Are you alright?” Kara asked with a look of soft concern. “Uh, yes! What is it?” Lena asked, finally snapping herself out of her trance. Kara narrowed her eyes a little. “Nothing, you just looked lost for a minute.” Kara dropped down in the seat in front of her. Lena waved her hand in dismissal. “It was nothing. I was just thinking.” She watched Kara start devouring the sticky bun in front of her. “About?” The blonde said with her mouth full. Lena wasn’t sure whether to avoid the question or face it. _What the hell._ She thought. “I was thinking about your painting.” She bit her lip, not sure what to expect. The reporter swallowed and wiped her mouth. “What about it?” Lena studied Kara, making sure she caught any sign of discomfort. “Well. First off, it’s beautiful.” Kara blushed a little. Lena was happy whenever she got to see her reactions to compliments. “It was… just…” She looked into Kara’s endless blue eyes. “Beautiful.” She breathed out, not looking away. Kara smirked. “You already said that.” The blonde teased. Lena stopped herself from getting distracted like before. “Yes, I did. My real question is what was your inspiration? It doesn’t look like anything I have ever seen before.” The color drained from the artist-in-question’s face. “Uh- um- you know- stu- stuff.” Kara fumbled over her words. Lena smirked and raised her eyebrows in mock-amazement. “Wow. Stuff. I never knew it could be so- inspirational.” She stifled a giggle when Kara buried her, now red, face into her hands. Lena nudged Kara. “Come on, I was just teasing. I am genuinely curious, though.” Kara lifted her head up and looked at Lena with those blue eyes of hers… “I don’t know how to tell you… Or maybe I can’t tell you! I don’t know what…” She listened to Kara ramble. She honestly didn’t care if she ever got to know, she just loved watching Kara in her natural, flustered, state. Kara rambled for at least five more minutes until her phone rang. Kara rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Sorry. I have to get this.” She nodded in response. She watched Kara step out. After a few minutes, Kara came back in with an apologetic look on her face. “I-” Lena cut her off. “It’s fine. A hero’s work is never done.” Kara looked alarmed. “What?” The blonde asked. Lena was slightly confused. “You know. A reporter. You report the truth. A hero in its own rights.” Kara sighed. “Right. Thanks! Bye!” Kara rushed out the door. Lena’s eyes followed Kara down the street. _Damn_. She thought. How much further could she fall for this girl?

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Kara stormed into the DEO’s control room. “What?!” She said louder than expected. She played it off. She was having a great day off. That is, until Alex called. Everyone in the room looked up at her. She almost never yelled, so it must have been a surprise. A familiar spikey-haired IT walked up to the table. “Hey, grumpy!” Winn said playfully. She shot him a glare. He shrunk under her gaze. “OK. Jeeze.” J’onn and Alex walked up. “What seems to be the problem?” J’onn asked. “Nothing.” Kara grumbled. She **_so_** did not want to be there. Alex looked at her with interest. She sent a cold glare across the room. “What. Seems. To be. The. Problem?” She said through gritted teeth, her patience failing her. Everyone, including J’onn, looked terrified. She raised her eyebrows and nodded, as if giving them permission to speak. Alex cleared her throat. “So, there seems to be a new Hellgrammite in town.” Alex said, flicking pictures from her tablet to the big screen. “And why is that a problem?” Kara asked, tapping her foot. “He’s killed two people.” J’onn said, getting straight to the point. Her anger was put on pause. “What.”

     Her anger came back as a burning rage as she flew towards her target’s suspected hideout. This guy has interrupted her day _and_ killed two people. This was going to be his last mistake. She crashed through the roof of the warehouse (always the warehouses). She immediately x-rayed her surroundings. There seemed to be nothing, but then she heard it. _A second heartbeat._ She slowly looked up. “There you are.” She said under her breath. She flew up towards the alien and caught him by the collar of his shirt. He looked surprised. She threw him, yes _threw him_ out the window, where he landed in front of a DEO van. She floated down to his side as he was being cuffed. “This is what happens when you ruin my day off.” She hissed into his ear before tossing him into the van. She made eye contact with one of the agents. He flinched. “You.” She pointed at him. “Make sure he doesn’t use his hand-needles.” He gulped and nodded. Kara walked over to her sister. “Is that all?” She asked her sister in annoyance. “Um, yes.” Alex responded. “Good.” Kara was about to take off until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around. “What!” She snapped. Alex raised her eyebrows. “Did you get into some Red Kryptonite?” Kara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “No. I didn’t. I’m just… frustrated.” Alex once again looked interested. “About what?” Kara looked down at her feet and shrugged. “I just wanted a day off. It was going great. I was painting, and then Lena showed up-” Alex cut her off. “Lena? As in Lena Luthor?” Kara looked up at her sister. “Yes. As I was saying. We went to Noonan’s and talked about my painting and I was having a great time until that guy-” She gestured to the van. “Decided to exist.” Alex was just staring at her. “What.” She asked, losing her patience again. “You know what? That’s fine. J’onn and I will cover for you. Call Lena and have her calm you down.” Kara was surprised. “Really?” Alex nodded. Kara beamed at her sister. “Thanks, sis!” She turned on her heels and took off towards the city.

     She felt unnaturally happy as she flew back to her apartment. _Finally. I can finish my day in peace._ Instead of flying through her window, she decided to use her super speed to grab her mail and appeared in front of her door. She went to reach for her keys when she remembered she was in her Supergirl suit. _Crap._ She didn’t carry her keys around in her suit! She looked around. There had to be a spare key somewhere. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found a small, silver key for her door. She was excited to get back to her painting. It always made her stress melt away. She opened the door, humming a song she heard on a car’s radio on the way home. She walked towards the kitchen, now full-on singing, and grabbed a water. She was looking for some snacks when she heard something behind her. “Wow. You never told me you could sing.” Kara yelped and jumped into a fighting stance towards the voice which belonged to… “Lena?” Kara was very confused. “How did you get into my apartment?” She asked, completely ignoring the fact that she was still Supergirl. “I thought this was Kara’s apartment.” She said with amusement glowing in her eyes. _Oh, Rao._ Kara thought. She was Supergirl. In her apartment. With Lena. She opened her mouth to find a suitable explanation, but was cut off. “It makes so much sense now.” The brunette said, not a hint of anger in her voice. “Ye- Yeah I guess.” She stuttered. _What exactly makes sense?_ Kara wanted to ask. “This painting is of Krypton, isn’t it?” She just gaped at the CEO. “That’s what makes sense?! The painting?” Lena turned to face her. “Yes. That among other things but this…” She gestured to the painting. “…this has been in my mind all day! I was dying to know what it was!” Kara just stood there, dumbfounded. Of course that was what was bugging her. Lena was a woman of science, curiosity is what makes her world spin. Kara sighed, finally pulling herself together. “Yes, that is Krypton.” She said, walking towards the painting. “This is the view I had from my room.” Now Lena was the one who was gaping. She looked… captivated.

 

* * *

 

     Lena had suspected Kara was National City’s hero, but she was surprised when she didn’t take the picture as a confirmation when she first saw it. _Krypton._ It was very pretty. And to think, Kara had lived in that room, with that view. It was mind-blowing. “The Burning Planet” she said without realizing. She covered her mouth. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- I just thought it was a nice name with the colors and the-” Lena was cut off by Kara’s heart-melting smile. “No, it’s a lovely name. It was a burning planet. Crimson and gold. The sun was red, so everything always had some sort of reddish… tint. It did look like it was burning.” She heard Kara scoff. “And then it did.” Lena now felt terrible for saying that, so she changed the subject. “So, what did Supergirl have to do earlier. I didn’t see anything on the news.” Kara plopped down on the couch. “And then there’s that. I was having a great day…” _A great day?_ Lena raised her eyebrow at that. “…And then this Hellgrammite killed two people.” She heard the blonde sigh. “At least I got to punch something.” Lena giggled. “It’s hard for me to imagine Kara Danvers punching anything.” She sat next to the hero. “Supergirl, on the other hand, piece of cake.” The corners of Kara’s mouth moved up a bit. “So.” She shot up. “Are you going to teach me or what?” The blonde looked at her in confusion. “Teach? What?” Lena rolled her eyes. “To paint, dummy!” Kara smiled sheepishly. “I know I’m ok at painting, but I don’t think I can teach.” Lena grinned at her new teacher. “You never know until you try!”

 

* * *

 

 

     Kara was going to teach someone to paint, and that someone is Lena. Something tells her it would be a lot easier to teach a stranger. _Rao, please give me the strength to NOT die while attempting this._ Kara smiled and used her super speed to change into her art clothes, bringing some spares for Lena. “Here you go. Rule #1. Always have art clothes.” Lena beamed at her when she saw the clothes. “Already sharing clothes?” Kara felt her face get hot. “I am just teasing. Bathroom?” Lena pointed in the direction of the bathroom. She nodded. Kara honestly didn’t know what was happening, but she was happy. 

     She heard Lena open the door. Kara almost snapped her paintbrush. Lena was wearing one of Kara’s old shirts and a pair of skinny jeans, both covered in paint. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with a few loose strands. “Kara?” Her face went red again. “Uh ye- yes. Let’s get started.” She used her super speed to fetch two fresh canvases and an extra easel. “Ok, so before you can start painting, you need to know what you want to paint.” She looked around the room. “How about your office?” Kara suggested. Lena raised an eyebrow at her. She swallowed. “Or- or not. You know, whatever.” She watched as Lena started laughing. “I just was amused because you looked around your apartment, and then suggested my office. I would love to see the thought process of Kara Danvers.” Kara smiled. “Maybe another time. I will be painting my home I grew up in on earth.” Lena nodded at her. “So, you want to start with the lighter colors and slowly get darker.” She explained. “It will be a bit different with pure white, you will need to wait for the rest of the painting to dry. Unless you think you can keep yourself from accidentally smudging it.” She challenged. “Uh, no thanks. Beginner, remember?” The brunette said, pointing to herself. “Ok, ok. Watch. I am going to start with a base layer of the lighter green of the grass.” She got a nod in response. Lena started with the light colors of her balcony and small objects on the sides. Kara felt herself smile when Lena painted the flowers she had brought her. When they finished with the bright colors, they moved on. “Hey, ok. So this is cool.” She picked up a smaller brush, covered it in paint, and wiped most of it off. Lena watched her closely. “If you want to lightly dust an area with random paint you do something…” She put her fingers on the paint cover bristles and pulled back. She brought the brush closer to the painting and released the brush tip. It put a nice coat of small flecks of paint. “…like that.” Kara smiled. She was very pleased with the result. She watched Lena attempt to replicate the process, but instead of getting the paint on the canvas, it was now all over Kara’s shirt. Lena giggled hysterically. “Oh yeah?” She dipped her brush in a glob of blue paint and put it on Lena’s nose. The brunette laughed even more and aimed a large amount of pink at her. Kara mock-gasped. “You wouldn’t dare!” The next thing they knew, the two girls were flinging paint at each other like crazy. Kara was so caught up in trying to cover Lena in paint, she didn’t hear the door open. When she noticed her shocked sister, she got hit dead in the face with bright orange paint. Lena was clutching her sides, she was laughing so hard. “Hey, Alex!” Kara said while wiping her new face paint off. Lena also turned around to face Alex, who was now crossing her arms. “Please excuse us.” Alex said to Lena while motioning to Kara to go into the hall. “What. The Hell. Was that.” Alex asked. Kara expected a mad Alex face when she looked up, but instead she was grinning like a madman. Kara instantly became confused. “What?” Her sister just started laughing. “Ok, before you two start dating, let me place a bet with Maggie.” Kara reddened. “What? Da- dating? Why would we date?” Kara stuttered. I mean, sure she liked Lena, but she wasn’t sure if it was in that way. _Oh, Rao. Maybe I do like her like that._ Alex clearly picked up on her realization. “Like I said, please wait. And if it makes you feel better, she obviously feels the same way.” Before Kara could reply, her sister was on her way down the hallway. She now has to face the woman she just realized she liked. _She liked Lena Luthor._

 

* * *

 

     Lena was still in pain from laughing so hard. Who knew she was a good paint flinger? She knew there was revenge due. Kara walked back into the room. “Hey! What were you two talking about?” Kara suddenly looked flustered. “No- nothing. I mean, something, but nothing important.” Lena couldn’t help but smile. She felt warm and fuzzy when Kara would ramble. She couldn’t help it. I mean, who couldn’t fall for Kara Danvers? “It’s fine, I honestly don’t need to know.” Kara looked up with a small smile. “So, are we going to continue ’painting’ or are we going to clean up the mess ‘painting’ made?” She asked. Kara walked over to her. Lena raised an eyebrow. “So? Which will it b- mmff!” She was cut off by the feeling of lips on her own. She immediately gave in to the kiss falling farther into it every second that passed. Kara suddenly pulled away and covered her mouth. “Oh, Rao! I am so sorry, Lena! I just… Ugh. There goes friendship” Kara was about to continue but Lena pulled her back by her collar. Lena could taste the paint that she flung at Kara. She let go of Kara’s collar and put her hands around her neck. Kara put her hands on her hips. They pulled each other closer until there was no more space between the two. When they finally broke, they stood with their foreheads touching, staring into each other’s eyes. Lena smiled. “Who needs friendship?” Kara laughed at that. “Not me!” Kara said. Lena was overjoyed. She finally got to kiss the girl she fell so hard for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Several Years Later:**

     Kara was sitting on her couch with Lena and their daughter, Jessie. They were both passed out on top of her. She looked at the two of them with love. She looked at the wall of their apartment. Hanging there was “The Burning Planet.” She chuckled softly. To think, this all started with that one painting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. I am sorry this kiss scene is a bit tacky, I just sometimes get a bit uncomfortable. To be fair, it is the first one I've written. Let me know what's up.  
> Come bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


End file.
